


My Sunny Love

by Twisted_Fate_MK2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Fate_MK2/pseuds/Twisted_Fate_MK2
Summary: Credit to RIDDL3 from my Discord server, posted with permission. Links to server on other stories, posted unaltered for integrity reasons.





	My Sunny Love

My Sunny Love~  
A Syndrome x Fem!Sunbro One-Shot

 

Today was like any normal day at Lordran Academy. It was get to school, go to classes, have lunch, go to more classes, get home, eat, praise the sun for a couple of hours, and sleep on a repeat. It was quite boring actually which made me wish for a change from this dull schedule and somehow my wish was answered. Like I said before it was a normal day until we got a new classmate, his name was Syndrome. When my eyes laid upon him, I was simply entranced, this feeling I was having was more powerful than my devotion to our almighty sun. Deep down inside I wanted more, no, I craved more so I sought after it. 

A few days have passed since that event. It was Gwyn Day today, a day were we celebrate for our great king, Gwyn. Unfortunately, I still had class today but I didn’t mind. The reason why is because Syndrome sat next to me in dragon biology class. I continued having this fuzzy feeling and I still craved for more, and I wanted to take it to the next step… but… He was very devoted in his book, such a intellectual man, he is. He went to grab one of his pencils but miscalculated and grabbed my hand instead. He let go of my hand, apologized and continued to read. I was silent the whole time, but on the inside I screamed in victory for a job well done! We went to to pack up for the day but the teacher had me stay and asked for me to help clean a little. Of course, out of the honor of chivalry, I said yes. But to my unknowing, Syndrome also been asked to help and he agreed to his words. What a twist, I may say!

It was quiet between us while we tidied everything up. I was cleaning the tables while my love was washing down the windows. This awkward silence was unbearable, I just wanted to plea my words of love to him but I must remain strong and not make a fool of myself. 

"It's beautiful, is it not." I look to him as he looks at the setting sun. "That a enchanting deity just stays there for us to look upon and it warms us with it's lovely shade of gold." 

"I think the same way..." I walk up to him and cup his hands in mine. "About the both of you." He looks to me with a slight blush which made me more thirsty than a injured undead with a bottle of Estus, I couldn't help but bring him into a kiss. As our lips touched that feeling subsided for a little bit... Only to come back stronger than ever. He pushed away from the kiss and I made a sad mewl. 

"B-but S-Sunbro! What if we get caught!?" He face had worry but there was also a bit of excitement in his eyes which flared my lust even more. 

"Then let's hope one of us have high luck~" I jump on him and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him into another kiss, my legs wrapping around his waist in the process. Eventually he eased into the kiss and even grabbed a handful of my ass, my eyes shot wide as my pupil turned heart shaped. I hastily pressed my tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. His lips parted ways as my tongue slipped through and began ravaging his mouth as he squeezed my ass even more. I was enthralled by his roughness as I bounced a little, my soaked panty covered womanhood rubbing against his clothed member. Soon II began to smirk as we kissed. "Is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me~" He blushed a little more, now realizing that his "Knight" is standing at attention. That blush just made me go crazy as I hopped off of him and pushed him onto a desk. I continued kissing him as one of my hands reached back and began rubbing his clothed member. He lightly moaned from time to time as he bucks his hips a little. I was also getting impatient but I wanted to savor this moment. 

Soon after our lust crazed kissing subsided he reached down, moved my undergarments out of the way, and began rubbing my heated lower lips while his other hand grabs a handful of my breast. I moaned and gasped as his index finger traced around my womanhood as his thumb kneaded my clit. He smiled a little as he speed up his passionate touching. I was like putty in his hands as he made me feel like bliss. Due to his high dexterity and my low vitality I felt my climax approaching at high speeds. Soon he stuck a finger inside and that when I hit my trigger. I coated his hand in my juices as I became a moaning mess. I laid on his chest as I panted still recovering from the experience. 

"It's not fair..." I panted, still recovering from my recent climax.

"P-pardon?" He said confused. The face he's making just makes me want to fuck him from dusk till dawn.

"I came... But you haven't yet..." I get off of his chest push him down on the desk. "Let's fix that... Shall we~" I lowered onto my knees down, my face unbearably close to his member. I started to take off his pants and then his boxers. There stood his manhood in all its glory.

"I'm sorry that it's not as "Developed" as other-" He was cut off by me kissing the tip of his member.

"It's perfect, no, more than perfect. It's so grossly incandescent~" I start to stroke it as I press the side of my face against his member while I stared up at his eyes. 

I began taking my clothes off as I stared into his eyes. He looked at my chest with wide eyes, obviously impressed by my large breasts. I kneel back down to his member once more. I let bit of saliva out of my mouth and across his member. After that I began stroking his manhood as I popped one of his balls into my mouth. My stroking became faster and some precum leaked out. I stopped stroking and fixated myself to your tip as I began licking it off his member. My pupil became heart shaped again as I hunger for him once more. I placed my lips on his member and slowly went down, my eyes looking at his while I continued sucking him off. He moaned once I hit his base and reversed back up. Soon my speed increased and more precum leaked out, which drove me crazy for more. My iris turned into a hot pink as I shoved my mouth down onto him, deepthroating myself onto his manhood. I mentally cursed at him for being so vigilant but then a idea phased into my mind.

I pulled out with a loud pop and placed his member between my breast. I rubbed them back and forth against his member. I began sucking him off again as I continued giving him a boob job. I sped up the pace as I went up and down, my saliva coating his member with warmth. He grabs my head and I deepthroat him once more. I soon began to feel it twitch in my mouth, then it twitched again. With a grunt he soon he exploded his semen out into my mouth and my eyes rolled up to the roof. His nectar kept on gushing out as I happily start gulping it down. A lot of it leaked out of my mouth and on to my breast coating them with a cloudy white color. He pulled his member out of my mouth and I fall to the wooden floor. 

I breathe harshly as I recollected myself and looked to Syndrome once more. I began rubbing his nectar all over my body and scooping up some to place in my mouth. I reach down and spread apart my pussy, all for Syndrome to see. His member sprang to life and he gets down to my level. He places his member against my entrance and rubbed up and down against it. My eyes changed again as my libido increased by tenfold. I couldn't stand the teasing as I squirmed under his iron grip on my waist. He continued to rub against me as I thirsted for entry, my entrance was leaking like a running faucet. 

"P-please! I-I want it inside! I need it inside!" I squirmed a little more. "I-I NEED you inside of me!"

He then place the tip against my sopping wet cunt as eased himself inside. I felt a massive amount of pain coarse through my body when his member broke through the hymen. Tears start flowing out of my eyes, and a little blood start trickling out as his face shows signs of panic. 

"Are you ok? Here, i'll pull ou-" He was cut off from his train of words.

"N-No... I need this." I laid there for a moment, just getting use to the sheer size of his member. "Y-you can move now."

He begins to pump into me again. Instead of pain I only felt immense pleasure and I began bucking my hips down onto him. My head starts going wild as he continuously hits the sweet spot. I latch onto him as he picked me up and pushes me into the window. He forcefully fucks my pussy like a piston as I break down for him. I look out the window and I began to blush from embarrassment at what I saw. My best friend, R1DDL3, staring at me turn into a mess from the man of my dreams. R1DDL3 quickly walks away with his face a deep crimson as he faded into the scenery. I turn my face to back at my love and he smashed his lips onto mine while squeezing one of my breast again. I moan into his kiss and he keeps ramming himself into me, my wall squeezing him for everything he's worth. Each thrust hits the entrance to my womb as he continued to ravage my mouth with much more vigor. He separates from the kiss and looks me in the eyes. 

"S-Sunbro! I-I'm close!" He tries to pull out but my legs remained locked around his waist. "W-What are you doing!?"

"I-Inside! Now! I want it all in me!" I tripped him and he fell backwards. I sat up on him and began riding his twitching member like there was no tomorrow. Soon I rise to the very top of his shaft. "Now cum!" I slammed right down, his member breaching my womb and we came. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my tongue lolled out, and I yelled out "H-Hot!" as his warm baby batter flooded my pussy, filling up every nook and cranny. My pussy squeezed like a vice grip as I took in his cum but a lot leaked out and runned along his flaccid member and stained the wood floor. All I could do was mumble out illegible words as I laid against his chest. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, our hands entwined as I lay on him. 

"Happy Gwyn Day~" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and went back to laying on his chest.

 

A few months has passed since that fateful day. Ever since we've been together as a couple, sharing sweets and snuggling. I was ultimately happy and so was Syndrome. I don't know about R1DDL3 though, I heard that he got trapped in a dungeon and there was something else... Something about being a chosen something... I don't know but I wish him luck wherever he is. Anyway, this would of never happened... If it wasn't for "My Sunny Love~"


End file.
